Of Straw Hats and Dancing Fairies
by Random Cookies
Summary: When you're a well-known pirate, you tend to fear less than normal people. For Monkey D. Luffy, this happens to include giant wormholes and whirlpools: whatever those are. Rated t for safety pairings undecided!


**I own the plot twists, custom plots, OC's, Attacks I have generated. I wouldn't dare steal anything from two of the greatest Manga writers in the history of life! I would rather work for them! I OWN NOTHING THEY MADE!**

**After the events of the Whitebeard War Saga I stopped reading One Piece because I felt Eiichiro Oda was BS'ing on us because he wanted a reason to make a time skip (which seems to be the 'in thing' now a days,) which is cool, but the method ticked me off. I recently remembered about it when I found an amazing FairyTailxOnePiece Crossover (listed at the bottom, since repetition is annoying and most people don't read this part) that reminded me as to why One Piece is the most popular manga in Japan (Woot woot! You go get 'em!) So without further ado (or with; Sanji serves up both,)**

**Demons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Magic/Techniques/Names of stuff in Japanese

**PREPARE TO BE HUMORED!**

Ch1: Prologue

"What is that?"

A young man in a red vest, blue shorts, and a yellow straw hat wondered out loud as he stood facing one of the deadliest wonders of the world,

"Hey you!" the man with the straw hat turned around to see three people looking at him suspiciously, the first was a girl with long pink hair, the second was a man that looked like a dog, and the third was a man with spiky blue hair,

"Hi!" the man waved carelessly in response before pointing at the giant crystal behind him, "Would you mind if I ate that?"

"What th-"

"Hey, are you a dog?"

"Yea-NO! Why are you asking that-"

"Never mind Toby, Yuka, just go get him!" The pink girl pointed at the vest-wearing man, and the two quickly began running towards him,

"It's rude to point you know…" The man crossed his arms and pouted as the two enemies came forward donning astonished looks on their faces as they came closer, "Hey, are you guys ok? "

"Y-your body," The two slowed down to a walk and pointed at him, and the man looked down at himself only to find-

Nothing?

"Oooh, interesting!" The man began to try moving his body as he disappeared into thin air, "Bye guys!"

The three people stood there, astonished, as the weird man with the straw hat disappeared,

"W-what the heck was that?"

"I don't know Sherry," Yuka replied, "But I think that we should probably just forget this ever happened and go to sleep, it was probably just our imaginations,"

0-0-0

*Poke*

"Ugh... It's not even morning yet… leave me alone Natsu…"

*Poke*

"Don't make me hurt you…" a blonde haired girl mumbled as she rolled over as she tried to stay asleep, "I'm trying to sleep"

*Poke*

*Poke*

*Po-

"Natsu I told you to stop poking me- WHAT THE HELL?"

"Oh… um, hi!" the blonde haired girl looked up and saw a man in a red vest blue pants standing over her, "I was hoping you could tell me where I a-"

"PERVERT~!"

The blonde girl lashed out with her foot, smashing the man in what she presumed was his face, sending him into and (out through) the roof,

"Lucy what was that?" Natsu asked as he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes as light found its way to them, "Hey-Whoa! Who is that guy stuck in our roof?"

"I woke up and he was standing over me! He's a pervert!"

"I bet you liiiiiiiiiiked it,"

"I will hurt you Happy!"

As the pink-headed mage, blonde haired mage, and the cat continued their calm discussion, the last member of the group was roused from his sleep, "Huh? Who turned on the lights- and who is that in the roof?"

"He's a pervert!"

"Wow," The black haired mage whistled as he observed the body stuck in the roof, the only thing missing from their sight being the head, "I think you killed him,"

"I did not! … Did I?" The blonde mage walked up to the body and gasped, "Oh my gosh… oh my gosh I am so sorry! So very-very sorry!"

"Um… It's ok and all," Jaws dropped as the 'dead' mystery man spoke up, his arm pointing to his neck, "Maybe one of you could help me get out of here, this is really uncomfortable,"

"What is all this ruckus here-" Everyone turned to the doorway to see an old man, standing in the doorway, eyes currently locked on the man lodged in the roof, "O-oh my…"

"Take it easy old man- everything's ok!" Natsu said as he ran over to the old man, helping him stand as he wobbled on his feet, "Happy, could you get him down?"

"Happiness is going to get me down?" the voice said, "And I am not old! Such rude people…"

0-0-0

"I thought I sensed someone down near Deliora, what happened?"

"N-nothing Lyon-sama," Sherry stuttered as she replied, "It was just our imaginations,"

"'Our' imaginations?" Lyon, a man wearing a large white cape and a grey mask, seemed amused, "So you did see something,"

"It was just an illusion though," Yuka said, "It was too odd to be reality,"

"Then fascinate me."

0-0-0

"And then you saw a big, frozen piece of scary broccoli, met three weird people and found yourself here?"

"Mhm"

"Ok then," Lucy narrowed her eyes and looked at him harshly, "What type of whacked out drugs are you on?"

"Drugs?" Luffy (as he called himself) tilted his head, "What are drugs? Hey wait- it sounds like mugs, does that make it a food?"

"Let's try this again," Lucy said, "Grey, your turn,"

"Luffy," Grey said as he sat down in front of him, "You said you're a pirate?"

"Mhm"

"And you had a crew with a lot of your friends, and you wanted to be the king of pirates?"

"Mhm"

"And you want do this by finding some legendary treasure left behind by another pirate?"

"Mhm"

The two locked eyes- or at least Grey did, before getting up and turning to Lucy,

"He's clean."

"… what?" Lucy looked at him disbelievingly, "That took three questions, you heard him! He's delusional!"

"He kept a straight face though,"

"He kept a straight face when I KICKED HIM THROUGH A ROOF!"

0-0-0

"You say it was an illusion though?"

"It had to be- the oddity we found was just too unusual," Yuka said, "It is just not possible for someone like that to live with that kind of… obliviousness to everything!"

"Well, either way _someone_ knows what we are up to," Lyon moved to leave the room, heading out of the room, "We ought to make sure that we are secure,"

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to raze that village to the ground," Lyon replied calmly, "And you are all coming with me,"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Lyon paused in his stride, looking back at Sherry over his shoulder, "Did you just question my orders?"

"N-no,"

"Good, come along then," Lyon exited the room as the others followed, "Have the ritual proceed as usual, and take Angelica with you, I'm walking on foot,"

"Yes sir,"

0-0-0

"Have you met any Dragons?"

"Dragon?" Luffy asked, "You mean like lizards with wings?"

"No, I mean Dragons," Natsu frowned, "But I guess that answers my question,"

"I met a pair of giants once though, they were really cool,"

"Were they?"

"Mhm, they had lots of food, and they fought a lot,"

"Were they strong?"

"Yeah, they fought to a tie over 50,000 times, they were _sooooo_ cool!"

Natsu's eyes widened, "Why didn't you recruit one of them?"

"I tried, but they have their own pirate crew" Luffy shrugged, "That would have been awesome, maybe they could have caught Sea Kings we could eat for breakfast!"

"… Ok Lucy, I have made my determination!" Natsu turned dramatically towards Lucy, "He is… … … … hungry! Let's go get some food!"

"What?" Lucy's jaw dropped again, "I wanted you to tell me whether he was sane or not, not the status of his stomach!"

"If I'm hungry I can't think straight," Natsu shrugged, "It makes sense to me, right Happy?"

"Aye saaah!"

"Well, I'm certain that we have some food we could feed this young man," Moka said, "Maybe one of you young folks could help me bring it here, these old legs of mine aren't what they used to be,"

"I'll go," Grey volunteered, getting up and walking out with the village chief,

"Ok, I will regret this, but I have only one last person to try and reason with," Lucy turned to the small blue cat, "Happy, if you would-"

"Aye saaah!" Happy walked over to Luffy and sat down, then began to stare at him,

He stared back (aloof of course)

This lasted for a long time until Happy began to speak, "I say fish, you say fish, on the count of three,"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"FISH!" Happy and Luffy said at the same time,

"Happy…" Lucy pulled her hair as she walked out of the room in frustration, "Why can I not find any normal people!"

"So…" Happy trailed on as Lucy walked out of sight, "Are Sea Kings like fish?"

"BIG fish"

"Do they taste good?"

"Mhm"

"Do you have any?"

"Nope," Luffy said scratching his head, "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten Sea Kings in a long time; I'll have to get Sanji to make some later,"

"Sanji?" Natsu asked, remembering Luffy's long life story he told at Lucy's request, "You mean your cook?"

"Yeah, I hope I can find him soon, because I'm really hungry," Luffy's stomach growled as he spoke of it, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse,"

"I'm so hungry I could eat two horses,"

"Oh yeah?" Luffy said, taking Natsu's response as a challenge, "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole carriage!"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a fish!"

"Well, I'm so hungry I could eat a… wait," Natsu stopped in his reply, looking at Happy, "You're supposed to say something bigger than what Luffy said,"

"But I don't want to eat a carriage…" Happy pouted, "I want to eat a fish…"

"Ha," Luffy pointed at Natsu, "You couldn't eat as much as me!"

"I can too!" Natsu donned a tick mark as he rose to Luffy's challenge, "I'm so hungry I could eat you, _while_ you're eating the carriage!"

Natsu leaned back and smirked, "Beat that one-"

"No you couldn't,"

"What?" Natsu looked at Luffy's emotionless face as he tried to respond, "Of course I could, I'm _that _hungry,"

"No you couldn't," Luffy replied, "Because I'm hungrier than you."

"No you're not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" Luffy stated triumphantly, "Because I am not more hungry than you- wait,"

Natsu started to snicker,

"You tricked me!"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did!"

"Yes I did,"

"No you didn't-" Natsu burst out laughing as Luffy stopped in mid-sentence again, "See! You did it again!"

"Did what?"

0-0-0

"I wonder…"

"Something wrong Toby?"

"I was just thinking," Toby said, "I have this horrible feeling that we should have left the nuke'em jelly out of this,"

"Do you want to go in and actually kill people with your own hands?" Toby shook his head violently at Sherry's question, "Then shut up, none of us like this idea, but it's all for Lyon-sama,"

"We're here," Yuka said solemnly, "Do you have the loudspeaker? All we have to do is burn the village, not necessarily kill anyone,"

"You're right," Sherry said, taking the loudspeaker and handing it to Yuka, "I'm just overthinking things,"

"We all are," Yuka took the loudspeaker and began to shout,

"SOMEONE'S BEEN POKING THEIR NOSE WHERE THEY SHOULDN'T BE-"

0-0-0

"-SO PREPARE TO DIE!"

Natsu and Luffy stared at each other awkwardly as the words they were both about to utter were said by a third voice, louder than theirs

How dare they?

*sniff* Luffy's eyes widened, "I smell jelly!"

"Me too!"

Natsu and Luffy, with Happy in hot pursuit ran outside, looking up and seeing green slime falling from the sky at them,

"It doesn't smell like good jelly," Natsu commented, "Hold on, let me clear this up,"

Luffy watched in awe as both of Natsu's hands began to burn brightly with flame,

"With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand; When you combine the flames together the wrath of the Fire Dragon comes down upon the earth!"

Natsu clapped his hands together, creating a torrent of fire that spun up in the air, colliding with the jelly and dissipating it,

"Turn the dust to ashes! Karyu no Koen! (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!)"

"That was… so… COOL!" Luffy said as his jaw dropped to the floor

Literally

"That was close," Grey commented as he came up next to his fellow guild member, observing his handy work as small pieces of ash fell down from the sky, "Good work Natsu,"

"Can you teach me how to do that? How did you do that anyway? Did you eat a Devil Fruit like me? What wa-"

"YOU AGAIN?"

Luffy looked up and saw a giant rat flying in the sky, several forms on top of it-

One was a dog

"Oh, hi you guys!" Luffy waved enthusiastically as he pointed up at them, gesturing to the others, "Those are the weird people I met when I saw the Giant Frozen Broccoli, I don't remember the rat though, that's new-"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL DELIORA A PIECE OF BROCOLI! YOU INSULT OUR SUFFERIN-"

Everyone paused as the words sunk in, Grey's eyes widening and an awkward moment of silence from the people with the loudspeaker, "D-Deliora?"

"DAMN IT TOBY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!"

"Hey, thanks for the jelly, but I think you weren't really trying to be nice," Luffy said crossing his arms, "You should say you're sorry,"

"IT WAS ON PURPOSE YOU DIMWIT!"

"Now you're insulting me?" Luffy pouted, "I thought you guys would be nicer than the blonde crazy lady, guess I was wrong,"

"SHUT UP!" the voice said, obviously irritated, "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, PLEASE JUST BE QUIET!"

"That's it!" Luffy pulled back his fist insanely long, "Gomu Gomu no Pistol! (Gum Gum Pistol!)"

Luffy's fist flew through the sky- extending ridiculously long, smashing into the giant rat and knocking it to kingdom come,

"W-wha?" Lucy's eyes bulged in disbelief as Luffy's arm snapped back into place, "Y-you can stretch?"

"I told you I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum Fruit)," Luffy stretched his cheek as far out as his arm to prove his point, "You're really being mean… Dumb blonde…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"What's with the pretty light?" Happy asked, drawing their attention to the purple light in the sky a ways off,

"That looks like what I saw when I met the giant frozen broccoli!" Luffy exclaimed, "I want to go eat it! Who's with me?"

"Alright!" Natsu and Luffy exchanged high fives before dashing off towards the purple light-

"Wait for me!" Happy cried as he chased after them, "I want some of the giant broccoli to!"

"No you idiots!" Lucy shouted as the trio ran off, "UGH!"

0-0-0

"I can get there before you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm so hungry that I'll get there before you!"

"No, you're not," Luffy butted heads with Natsu as they "Because I'm hungrier than you,"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Am too!"

"Are not- AGH!" Luffy held his face in frustration as Natsu began to laugh, "You did it again! That's it, see you later!"

"No because I'm-what the-" Natsu's eyes lit up in awe as Luffy dashed past him, leaving him in the dust, "Happy?"

"Aye saaah!"

"Talking, flying cats?" Just as Natsu was about to fly after Luffy with Happy a man in a grey mask walked into the clearing, dressed in blue with a long white cape, "This is interesting, perhaps one of you know that strange person that was where you shouldn't be lurking,"

"Eh? A superhero?" Natsu asked as he looked at the newcomer, "What's a superhero doing on Galuna Island? Isn't this placed cursed?"

"What?" The man seemed stunned, "Superhero? Are you retar-"

"Natsu!" Natsu turned away from the newcomer to see Grey and Lucy coming from behind, "Where is Luffy- and who the heck is this?"

"Lyon-sama!" Several other newcomers approached them- battered and bruised, twigs sticking out of their hair at various places, the pink haired girl was speaking currently, "They hurt Angelica,"

"Lyon?"

"Grey?"

"You know each other?" Lucy asked-

Her response was synchronized stripping,

"Natsu, Lucy, can you take his wingmen," Grey asked as he prepared an Ice Make spell, "This idiot is mine,"

"So I'm an idiot?" Lyon asked as his mask fell amongst his shirt and cape, now both him and Grey shirtless, "I'm the one that will surpass Ur,"

"That's why you're an idiot!"

0-0-0

"This place smells weird," Luffy thought as he ran through the forest, "I can't even smell the broccoli from here- I'm pretty close to the light though,"

"Hello there," Luffy stopped as a short man appeared in front of his way wearing a red mask with some marks on it that had long, flowing green hair, "Where are you going?"

"Dadan-obassan always told me to never talk to strangers," Luffy waved his finger, then pinched his nose, "Especially to hoboes, I don't have any money, sorry!"

"What? Hobo- never mind," The man seemed to regain his composure, "My name is Zalty-"

"Salty?"

"No, Zal-" Zalty was forced to dodge a body tackle from the boy with the straw hat and the weird gleam in his eye,

"I like salt! Especially on meat!"

"I am not a food!" Zalty protested as Luffy began to chase him, "Well, I was about to fight you anyway,"

Luffy's eyes sparkled as Zalty drew a crystal orb from seemingly nowhere, "Ooooh! Shiny!"

"I think you won't enjoy it as much as you think though," Zalty said as he threw the orb in the air, causing it to begin levitating- quickly changing course for Luffy's direction-

Smashing into his gut,

Stretching through his gut,

Zalty's eyes widened in shock as Luffy continued towards him with the ball continued to stretch back- a huge hole in his stomach-

"Gomu Gomu no…" The ball stopped progressing and began to come back towards them- propelled by Luffy's rubber nature, as Luffy himself brought both arms back very far,

"Rōdo Bazūka! (Gum Gum Loaded Bazooka!)"

Zalty was sent flying into the sky as both the crystal orb and Luffy's palms smashed into him, leaving Luffy to watch as he flew away,

"Aw…" Luffy pouted, "I wanted to put some salt on my broccoli, oh well, it tastes ok I guess,"

He continued to follow the light as he thought about his great meal to come, "Maybe I can eat him frozen? Sanji isn't here to stop me anyway…"

0-0-0

"Ningyōgeki: Wudo Doro! (Doll Play Attack: Wood Doll!)"

"Karyu no Hoko! (Roar of the Fire Dragon!)"

"AHHHHH!" Sherry screamed as the fire blasted through her wooden doll, obliterating it, and continuing towards her- "Yuka do something!"

"Hado! (Wave!)" Yuka raised his hands and cast a blue magical circle, which blocked Natsu's attack and canceled it out, "Tch, that was close,"

"Ningyōgeki: Roko Doro! (Doll Play Attack: Rock Doll!)"

Yuka and Sherry were hoisted upon the back of a giant rock golem spawned by Sherry's magic, causing Natsu to whistle,

"That's pretty cool," Natsu said, "But can it stretch? That would make it sooo cool!"

"What are you talking about?" Sherry asked, "It's made of rocks. Rocks don't stretch!"

"It was worth a shot…" Natsu frowned, but he quickly changed back to a smile, "Ready Happy?"

"Aye saaah!" Happy used his Era (Aera) to begin flying, grabbing Natsu and bringing him along,

"This will be fun, you ready for it Happy?" Happy nodded and Natsu smirked, igniting his fist in flames as Happy flew forward at the rock ogre,

"Makkusu Supīdo: Karyu no Teken! (Max Speed: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

'Gattai Mahō! (Unison Raid!)' Yuka's eyes widened as he saw the attack coming, "Sherry get down!"

"I have a better idea," Sherry grinned, "Ningyōgeki: Papatiru! (Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer!)"

"What does that do I wonder," Natsu thought out loud as he felt Happy begin to slow down, "Um… Happy?"

Natsu looked up and saw an unnatural look in Happy's eyes before he began to fly upwards,

'Oh shit'

0-0-0

"Mahi Chikara: Mega Kurage! (Paralysis Power: Mega Jellyfish!)"

"T-Taurus?" Lucy looked in fear as Taurus was zapped by an unholy green light before falling on his face, "Oh my gosh- no!"

"I'll… be ok… Lucy-san…" Taurus muttered as he started to disappear back into the spirit world, "Besides… I managed to protect… your… nice body…"

'Of course that's what he would say during such an important situation, ' Lucy grunted as she saw Toby come towards her,

"Kirake! Yokai Kimo no Tobira: Kansa! (Gate of the Giant Crab I Open Thee: Cancer!)"

"C-cancer?" Toby's eyes bulged as a bright yellow light slowly showed the form of a human-like crab with glasses, a blue shirt, and scissors in both hands, "Oh, ok, phew! Just a crab,"

"Just a crab? ~ebi," Cancer crossed his arms in front of him and snipped each scissor twice, "I shall take care of him Lucy-san. ~ebi,"

"Hah, like a crab could take on all of thi-what the-" Toby was forced to pause in his 'show of arms' as Cancer sped towards him with blinding speed, forcing him to avoid the sharp scissors, "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to run with scissors?"

"That's what she said. ~ebi," Cancer replied as he jabbed outward with several thrusts, barely missing the agile Toby,

"Have a taste of my Mahi Chikara: Mega Kurage! (Paralysis Power: Mega Jellyfish!)" Toby yelled out as he jabbed forward, smiling as his fingers closed in on Cancer in slow motion, only to hear-

"Manicure?"

Toby's eyes widened in shock, "No-no-no-no-WAIT!"

"~ebi,"

By the time Toby registered his lack of extremely long fingernails Cancer had already taken the initiative to snip off some of his hair too,

"M-my nails! My face!" Toby cried out, fainting as the results sunk in,

"Come again, ~ebi."

0-0-0

"Wow…" Luffy said as he walked into the clearing, seeing the light's target as he found an old temple- obviously ruins, "So cool, I wonder where the giant frozen-"

0-0-0

"-broccoli is, huh?" Luffy looked around and found himself back in the village he had been in earlier, "What happened? I was just about to go eat the giant frozen broccoli in that temple…"

"You are also affected by the curse?"

"Curse?" Luffy asked as he saw the old village chief walk up to him, "What curse?"

"I'm sure you've noticed my… odd features…" the man said, pointing towards his purple skin tone and facial features, "This is the curse- we have become demons-"

"COOL!" Luffy ran up to the chief and began to walk around him as he observed his skin, "Can I get the curse too? Can-I-can-I-can-I?"

"W-what?" The village chief asked, bewildered, "You don't want the curse! It is horrible!"

"Why?" Luffy said, "It looks pretty cool to me,"

"Because it is bad!"

"Oh, I see,"

'That simple explanation was enough?' Moka looked at Luffy's blank face, "Well, either way we managed to find the food left over from the feast yesterday-"

"FOOD!" Luffy's jaw dropped to the ground and dragged, drooled, and continued to disturb the village leader as he walked with him towards where the food had been placed, "Do you have meat?"

"Well yes we-" Moka stopped mid-sentence as the boy disappeared from his sight in the blink of an eye, "-do?"

"MEAT!"

0-0-0

"Aisu Gaizā! (Ice Make: Geyser!)"

"Still limited to two hands Grey?" Lyon smirked as he dodged the attack of his fellow apprentice, "Aisu Taiga! (Ice Make: Tiger!)"

"One hand?" Grey exclaimed as he saw Lyon's spell take effect, creating a large tiger out of ice that charged at him, "Ur told us that using one hand caused defects in our Aisu Meiku! (Ice Make!)"

"From my point of view, I see nothing but a tiger coming to tear you to pieces," Lyon replied smugly, "The best part is that I only used one hand, when I use two it becomes much more powerful- I'm going easy on you,"

"Then don't," Grey said, slamming his fist onto his open palm, "I hate handicaps,"

"Aisu Ken! (Ice Make: Sword!)"

"Swordsmanship?" Lyon pondered as he saw Grey slice through the tiger he had created, creating two halves before it disappeared, "No matter, Deliora will be revived soon- I can't just sit here and let you wear me down,"

"Then go ahead," Grey said, "Let's finish this in one last, final shot."

"You're funeral," Lyon stated as they both prepared their spells, using one/two hands respectively,

"Aisu Sunō Doragon! (Ice Make: Snow Dragon!)"

"Aisu Gaizā: Ōrudofeisufuru! (Ice Make Geyser: Old Faithful!)"

Lyon's great snow dragon rushed towards Grey's advancing blast of ice- both attacks ravaging the forest as they moved forward- reaching each other in an unearthly, chaotic blast

That neither of them caused

"Himitsu no Kenshi no Geijutsu: Chin'atsu Subarashī! (Secret Swordsman's Art: The Great Quelling!)"

Grey looked on as the smoke cleared to see shards of both their ice attacks shattered on the ground and saw Lyon,

Knocked out.

On the ground.

And above him stood the source of the attack,

"Grey…" Said Fairy Tail mage gulped at the sound of the feminine voice, "You had better explain yourself. Now would be a good time."

0-0-0

"It is almost complete!" One of the cultists shouted as the light began to fade, "Deliora's final death is approaching! Lift your voices and celebrate! The day has come for our revenge!"

The cultists cheered and doubled their efforts; renewed by the chance to kill the demon that robbed them of everything,

And then the temple began to shake…

0-0-0

"Happy? Don't you dare!" Natsu shouted as the island seemed so far down- Happy having dragged him very high up under the orders of Sherry, "Oh no-no-no-no-no-no! You will get no fish for a week! Do you hear me!"

"Fish?" Happy's eyes turned back to normal and he looked around briefly, "What happened Natsu?"

"The lady in the pink hair put you under a weird spell, and then you started flying up here," Natsu said, shivering, "It's kind of cold up here,"

"I know," Happy said, rubbing his paws together in an attempt to warm himself, stopping momentarily to look at his paws, "Hey- suddenly I feel so much lighter"

"HAPPY?"

"Coming Natsu!"

0-0-0

**ROAAAAR!**

"What the-" Lucy stopped her stride as she heard the loud shout go out, "What was that?"

"Deliora… he is awakened!" Lucy turned around to see Sherry and Yuka approach them, "We must find Lyon quickly; he is the only one that can beat Deliora-"

"Lyon-sama?" Yuka was interrupted as Sherry ran over to the dragging form of her true love, "What did you do to him?"

"I kicked his ass," A woman replied, putting some of her long, red strands of hair back in place as she walked into the clearing, Grey trembling at her side, "Got a problem with that?"

"N-no," Sherry backed down as the woman's glare intensified, "I'm perfectly fine with letting you do whatever you want Titania- just please don't kill us…"

"T-Titania no Erza? (Erza the Titania?)" Yuka's eyes widened and backed away, "Maybe you could help us? Lyon was the only one that could fight Deliora-"

"This wimp?" Erza asked as she tossed Lyon carelessly at the group, "Wait, Deliora? Grey…"

"I was about to tell you when we got here-OW!" Grey cried out as Erza's fist connected with his head, causing him to hit the ground hard, "Please don't hurt me…"

"Hi Erza-" Lucy's greeting was cut off coldly as Erza's glare reached her as well, causing her to shrink away, "I-it was Natsu's idea! He forced me into it!"

Erza stared at them all for a moment before walking past them, "You are not off the hook, but for now, where is Deli-"

**ROOOOAR!**

Everyone's attention went to the large, hulking figure that appeared over where the light had previously shone.

It wasn't that hard to figure out who/what it was when the Killer Intent began to come down like rain

ESPECIALLY when it began to ravage the island.

"Nevermind," Erza said calmly, walking past the others and preparing herself for battle, "Kanso: Tenrin no Yoroi! (Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!)"

Erza's casual Heart Cruz armor changed into her combat specialty, Heaven's wheel armor, and calmly walked forward towards the Demon ravaging the Island-

"AHH! GIANT BROCOLI IS HERE!"

-Until she saw a small form jump through the air towards the demon, causing her eyebrows to rise as she heard the shout,

'Giant broccoli… wait- that couldn't be-' Lucy's eye's widened, "Luffy?"

0-0-0

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy flew through the air at the giant demon, gaining it's attention as he closed in, "Baku Baku! (Gum Gum Chomp Chomp!)"

"**What pesky attack is this?" **The Demon roared as Luffy attempted to bite his face off with an enlarged mouth, **"You stupid humans have fallen in standard since that woman with the ****Aisu Meiku (Ice Make)**** sealed me away, I will start my new reign of terror with you!"**

"Makkusu Supīdo: Karyu no Kagitsume! (Max Speed: Fire Dragon's Claw!)"

"**AGAIN with the weak magic,"** Deliora shouted as he felt a small itch on his back where Natsu had landed, **"This is the last time I will take this from a Human- I feel the ages catching up with me, but this Island will come down with me! My name will be feared again!"**

"You're willing to kill innocent people? Just to make yourself famous?"

"**Hm?"** Deliora looked down to see the boy with the straw hat standing on his nose, **"You say that as if I am not a demon, but a human like you. I have killed millions of your race before I was sealed away; you are talking up to one of the most feared demon in the world of the living!"**

"Well then," Luffy cracked his knuckles, "I guess mushed broccoli is just as good as regular broccoli,"

Before the demon could respond Luffy had taken a stance on his nose, "Gia Sekando! (Gear Second!)"

"**What would this be?" **Deliora wondered out loud as Luffy took another stance, putting his thumb in his mouth, **"Aw.. stupid human wants his mommy?"**

"I'm not finished yet," Luffy's eyes narrowed, finally shown from underneath the darkness of his hat, "Gia Sādo! (Gear Third!)"

0-0-0

"Natsu and Luffy are up their?" Grey exclaimed as the situation clicked in his mind, "We got to get them off- Deliora will-"

"Gomu Gomu no Giganto-Jetto Erefanto Gan! (Rubber Rubber Giant-Jet Elephant Gun!)"

"What the hell?" Grey's voice fell to a murmur as he saw Deliora's face get blotted out from view by a large fist- causing the great demon to stumble and fall back-

Hitting his head on a large purple disk in the sky?

Shattering it and getting rid of the purple light that plagued the town for so long?

Turning into dust in the process?

"D-defeated? In one blow? By that weird kid?"

Sherry's mind was officially blown.

Same with everyone else who was _not_ currently falling from the sky

"INCOMING!" Yuka shouted as two figures fell from the sky- causing the dust to lift up and create a smokescreen around them all, revealing a single figure

"That was really cool Luffy-san!" Happy said, resting on Natsu's shoulder as the two stood calmly,

"Yeah, but what happened to my giant broccoli?" Luffy pouted, "I wanted to eat something- the stuff at the village is all gone…"

"Natsu…"

"WHAT THE FU- I mean, um… hi Erza!" Natsu said as he saw the red haired mage close in, "Please don't hurt me…"

X=X=X

Omake! Bloopers;

"Salty? I love salt!"

"What?" Zalty realized the ball still stuck in Luffy's stomach and an alarm went off in his head, "No-no-no-wait!"

"Gomu Gomu no Rōdo Bazūka! (Gum Gum Loaded Bazooka!)"

Zalty cried out in pain as he was sent flying,

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"CUT!" Jellal shouts as he steps forward with the scene clacker, "Ultear why? The scene was working out so well…"

"I just couldn't help myself," Ultear appeared beside him and started to burst out laughing, "Do you remember that anyway? That was a classic-"

"NEXT!"

0-0-0

"Lyon-sama?" Yuka was interrupted as Sherry ran over to the dragging form of her true love, "What did you do to him?"

"I kicked his ass" A woman replied, putting some of her long, red strands of hair back in place as she walked into the clearing, Grey trembling at her side, "Got a problem with that?"

Sherry narrowed her eyes, "Oh it's on,"

"CUT!" Jellal shouted as Sherry jumped at Erza- clawing like mad, "Sherry please! It's not real-"

"CAT FIGHT!"

"Cats? Where?"

"Shut up Toby, Luffy!" Jellal yelled angrily at the two, "Erza come on, don't let Sherry get to you-"

"Kanso! (Requip!)"

"What did I just say?"

"Calm down Jellal-san," Jellal's face twitched as he felt a giant hand touch his shoulder, "After all, watching a cat fight is manly!"

"Elfman, you have three seconds to get yourself off stage and off of me before I launch Ankoku no Rakuen (Altaris) before I do so myself."

Elfman disappeared.

"Now for the last time-" Jellal took a loudspeaker from the director's chair and walked over to the cat fight,

"**CUT!**"

Jellal looked down at the loudspeaker, then looked over to the two girls, who had stopped- now pouting,

"Thank you Deliora,"

"**Anytime Jellal"**

"NEXT!"

0-0-0

"I say fish, you say fish, on the count of three,"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"FISH!/MEAT!" Happy and Luffy said at the same time,

"CUT!" Jellal shouted as he held his forehead, "Luffy, you're supposed to say fish, not meat,"

"But I want to eat meat…"

"Luffy… this is take 9001, you have said meat over 9000 times so far," Jellal pleaded, "PLEASE just say fish,"

"Ok," Luffy said, "I can do that,"

"Good,"Jellal sighed, "Take 9002, and…"

"Action!"

Happy stared at Luffy for several seconds before starting, "I say fish, you say fish, on the count of three,"

"One"

"Two"

"…"

"FISH!" Luffy said, "Hey wait, you didn't say three!"

Happy started rolling on the floor laughing and Jellal walks off stage,

"Someone get Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda together and tell them that their respective idiots are not cooperating, I quit!"

"Aw… Jellal's being a crybaby?"

"Leave me alone Lucy! Not in the mood today!"

*Laughter can be heard from off stage*

"Wait- did you get that all on tape?" Jellal's voice said from off stage, quickly running up to the camera and covering it,

"CUT! AND YOU BETTER DELETE THAT!"

**X=X=X**

**Cut! (but posted online for all eternity, sorry Jellal!) ^^**

**After reading 2LazyToCare's "One Piece of a Fairy's Tale" (The most hilarious thing I have read in a long time btw) amongst the unstoppable laughing (which I am serious about, I started cracking up about 3 times and couldn't stop, not including the other signs of recognizing humor) Read that fic if you even remotely liked this, if not then shame on you!**

**Couple important notes about this chapter;**

**-Luffy wants to be cursed… *Luffy pouts* Devil fruit is what kept him out of the temple btw- how he got in in the first place is something for later!**

**-Epic tralalala! Luffy is the greatest humor device created by Man-ga-kind!**

**-The situational attack Luffy uses "****Loaded Bazooka,****" is an alternation of the attack created/owned by Eiichiro Oda- but I created the alternation, same with "****Ice Make Geyser: Old Faithful****," (as the alternation of Hiro Mashima's attack)**

**-"****Secret Swordsman's Art: Great Quelling****," is my own technique I created.**

**-The phrase that Lucy used to summon Cancer was something I had to watch a 7 second clip for over 9000 times to figure out what exactly she said- and I think I got it wrong. If anyone could help me with that I would be so happy**

**-Lucy v.s. Toby; winner Lucy! Lolz to Toby's new look, I cracked up when I thought of it,**

**-Natsu & Happy v.s. Sherry & Yuka; undecided!**

**-Grey v.s. Lyon; winner Erza!**

**-Happy, Natsu & Luffy v.s. Deliora; Deliora dies, shame, no broccoli for Luffy… :'(**

**-Only thing left to say is the Omake was fun as hell to write… like?**

**This is going to be plot and lots of humor, but I'll be writing this just because I remembered that One Piece is the funniest awesome Manga ever. Period. If you like this I have other stuff up on FF- a FairyTailxNaruto and a NarutoxBleach, don't mean to advertise, just saying…**

**Maybe update soon, maybe not. I was supposed to be working on updating my original work (NarutoxBleach crossover) when I decided to write this, but we'll see. And this was fun to write- made me forget that he heat went off in my house * at least, until now…**

**One last thing that most of you can skip over- for those of you who read my other stuff, I have a poll up pertaining to BOTH of those fics, so yeah, I need opinions,**

**~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


End file.
